Bad College Teachers
by BakuraXMalik's Boys
Summary: Bakura and Malik are College teachers. Along SOME of the other YuGiOh! gang. Watch out for an angry Yugi, and Malik. First fic! Please be nice! Dedicated to CheysuliNight! Rating may go up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Angel: This is our first fic! Yes! If it sucks, we are extremely sorry! We will try harder next time! If you readers have any ideas on how they might end up together, please tell us! We have a tiny idea but it isn't that good...

Ryan: Heehee. This is only the default chapter or prologue or whatever you want to call it. It's not the complete chapter, so, yeah. We still hope you like! BTW, Reviews give us confidence!

Warning about us: To all girls (Most of you probably are girls)- If we ever say something refering to hating girls, we don't 'hate' girls. It means something else. It refers to something totaly different. If you don't understand, please tell us and we will clarify.

Disclaimer: We do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! series!

Title: Bad College Teachers.

Warning: Yaoi, torcher, angry Yugi, ETC.

* * *

'Default' Chapter: The question

Bakura Ryo was currently sitting in an empty classroom on the east side of Domino Community College, waiting for his friend, Malik Ishtar. After about 10-15 minutes of waiting, a fuming Malik stormed into the classroom.

"What's wrong with you Mal?" Bakura asked calmly.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Malik seethed angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But, what happened." Bakura asked, rolling his eyes in frustration.

"Seto Kaiba. That fucking bastard just loves to irritate me."

"He does that to everyone. Especially Joey. I think he likes him."

"He better stay the hell away from Joey. That boy is mine!"

"'Yours'?" Bakura grinned evilly.

"You are so perverted. I'm 37 and that kid is what, 19? Plus the fact that he is my son. Anyways, why did Mrs. Megumi have to put Kaiba in my class? I'm 'bout ready to send him to the shadow realm."

"Who knows? And by the way, you don't look 37. You look the same as you did when we were in High School. By the way, have you seen Yami today? He wasn't in his classroom earlier and I need to ask him a question about... uh... Egypt."

"I thought you Egyptology Professor? Why would you have to ask Yami about it?"

"It's complicated. You want to go get some coffee?"

"Why not." Malik said as he jumped off the desk he was currently sitting on.

The door suddenly slammed open and in stormed an angry Yugi, followed closely by Yami.

"I've been looking for you Bakura!" Yugi exclaimed, steam literally coming out his ears he was so angry.

"Why?" Bakura asked calmly.

"Were the hell did you put my grade book! And don't say it wasn't you because I found this on my desk!" Yugi exclaimed, holding up a small pocket knife that had Egyptian symbols carved into the side.

"Shit."

"Why would you steal his grade book?' Malik asked, trying to hold back laughter.

"He's trying to fail Ryou and Marik's son! That's why!"

"So? If he isn't doing good in that class then he needs to be failed. Yugi shouldn't spoil him because he knows him. Because he is a friend's son."

"Malik, its well, doing well, not good." Yugi corrected.

"Whatever. Even I suck at English!"

"You suck anyways." Bakura mumbled.

"What was that?" Malik asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Can I go set a fire now? I'm bored."

"NO!" Yami screeched, "The last time you set a fire, you burned down the science lab!"

"Who needs science? We surely didn't need it in Egypt. Oh, I almost forgot. Yami, I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, can I talk to you somewhere private?"

"Why would you need to do that? You said it was about Egypt?" Malik asked with a big smirk on his face. "Unless f course, you were lying?"

"Shut up Malik. Fine, What was it like being Pharaoh? There! I said it!"

"Why would you want to know that?" Yami questioned.

"Are you jealous tomb robber?"

"You stop calling me that. And no, one of my students asked me. I told her I didn't know."

"I don't know how to answer that question in enough detail for someone from this time to understand."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Ryan: Sorry! We really tried! We don't want them to get together just yet. That would be way to fast for this story. We will think of ideas for one-shots. You can even give us ideas!

Angel: We are really anxious to see if you like our story! We are going to try to get this story done before going to another story.

Ryan: This fic by the way is dedicated to someone who wants a uke Bakura fic. So, here ya go Cheysuli-Night!

Angel: Remember! We gain confidence if you review!

See ya later!


	2. Son

"_I don't know how to answer that question in enough detail for someone from this time to understand."_

"Whatever. Are you coming Malik?" Bakura asked as he stood up and headed for the classroom door, "We only have a few minutes until class starts again."

"No. we only have 30 seconds." Malik answered.

"Damn it! I swear, I'm going to kill you Malik."

"Why? I didn't do anything."

"You're the one who forced me to get a job here." Bakura growled as the bell rang.

"Bakura. Give me back my grade book. And let me tell you something. You take it again and I'LL send you to the shadow realm! Now where is it?" Yugi threatened.

"On my desk over there." Bakura answered.

"Thank you." Yugi said as he walked over to Bakura's desk, got his grade book, and then left. Yami following him out the door.

"I better go to... 'Kura." Malik teased as he walked out the door.

"You don't EVER call me that again!" Bakura yelled as the door shut.

"Mr. Bakura?" a student asked as she walked in the room.

"What do you want!" Bakura screamed.

"Eeekk! Sorry sir! I wanted to ask if I could come by after school to retake the test you gave us last Friday..."

"No. I have a meeting I need to go to. You can come in tomorrow morning. If not, then I'll fail you. That test is extremely important"

"Yes sir!"

"Stop screaming. You're giving me a headache."

"Sorry sir... I'll go sit down now..."

"Yeah, you do that."

**/After school/**

Malik walked back into the classroom he had been in earlier with Bakura, only to find it empty.

"Damn it! Where the hell did he go!" Malik screamed.

"Who?" Bakura asked as he walked through the door.

"You! I need to talk to you 'Kura!"

"Stop calling me 'Kura damn it! What the hell do you want?"

"I saw that son of a bitch Kaiba kissing Joey in the hall!"

"Does it look like I care?"

"Damn it! Listen to me! He's in your class for 2nd right?"

"Kaiba? Yeah. Joey is in there to."

"I need you to help me!"

"Why?"

"Because I..."

"Dad! Dad! I need help!"

"What do you want Angel?" Bakura asked, getting quit frustrated.

"My boyfriend wants to meet you."

"Well I'm busy."

"Please dad? I promise it'll be quick!"

"Whatever."

"Ryan! You can come in now!" Angel exclaimed happily as his boyfriend walked into the room.

"H...hello..." Ryan stammered.

"Quit being such a scardy cat." Bakura growled.

"Yes sir! Sorry sir!" Ryan exclaimed.

"What's up with this kid Angel?"

"He's scared I guess."

"I'm not scared!"

"Then what's wrong?" Angel asked.

"It's so cool! I actually get to meet these guys! I've always wanted to meet them, but...

TBC!

Angel: Yes! I' am evil!

Ryan: This chapter is for our new best friend! .ReinMagic-Yami no Kage!

Angel: Read and review!

See ya later!


	3. Black Magic

Angel: I can't believe this... My parents found my B.C. Now they remember what my real name is! It is understandable tho. My parents did go to Japan a couple years after Alex, my big brother, was born. So, I was born in Japan. And of course, they let somebody else name me. Which I find rather stupid. They named me Yukio! Yukio! Can you believe that! They only told me today that they aren't the ones that named me. But it was complete strangers! AAAHHHH! I hate my name...

Ryan: Uh...

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-oh! Or anything of the liking. Thanks for rubbing it in my face...

Ryan: On to the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Black Magic**

"It's so cool! I actually get to meet these guys! I've always wanted to meet them, but... I didn't courage to say hi..." Ryan said.

"So you are scared of my dad!" Angel exclaimed.

"No! I'm not 'scared' of them... They're just scary people..."

"Will you two stop fighting. I have a serious headache and you are making it worse!"

"Plus, 'Kura, you have a meeting to go to unless of course you want to get in trouble..." Malik smirked as he walked out of the room.

"I said stop calling me that!" Bakura yelled after him.

"Dad?"

"What!" Bakura snapped.

"Can Ryan stay at our house tonight?"

"Are you guys going to try any of that match maker crap on me and Ishtar? Again."

"You've done it before Angel?"

"Shut up! No dad... I promise we'll be good. So can he? Please?"

"Whatever."

"Oh! Why does Uncle Malik live in our house anyway?"

"Because Ryou kicked him out of his house. Literally. Now, you need to go home and do your homework."

"But daaaaad! I want to go to the store!"

"Why the hell do you want to go... never mind. Go find Malik and tell him he better be at the house before nine or I'll kill him."

"Yes sir!"

"Stop that!"

"Sorry dad."

"Just go."

**/In another classroom on the other side of the school/**

"Hey! Uncle Malik! Where are you! I know you're in here!"

"I'm in the back!" Malik's voice called from a dark corner in the empty class room.

"Oh. There you are. Dad told me to give you a message."

"I know. Be home before nine, right?"

"Yup! Oh, Dad also said that Ryan could spend the night out our house."

"You mean that pipsqueak who thinks he's cool?"

"No. That was, crap! What was his name?"

"Devin." Ryan answered.

"Oh yeah! That guy. That was that guy. I hate that guy."

"To bad you didn't succeed in killing him." Malik smirked.

"Yeah. Well, it doesn't matter anymore. He moved."

"That's good for him. Oh, and Angel, don't try to put me and your father together again. The last time was a disaster. I'll just get him on my own."

"But Uncle Mal! I have the perfect plan this time!"

"Lock us both in the same room? You tried that before. Remember?"

"No! I learned my lesson on that one... I have something much better planed this time... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Don't take my laugh."

"Sorry." Angel said rolling his eyes.

**/At the 'Bakura Estate'/**

"ANGEL!" Bakura called as he walked into his house.

"Ah! What! I'm in the kitchen with Uncle Malik, Dad! Don't come in here!"

"Why can't I go into my own kitchen?"

"Because! Please dad! I promise we aren't doing anything baaaaad!"

"And I'm supposed to be reassured by that?"

"Uh... yes! Yes you are!"

"Fine. I'm going to go to my room." Bakura said exhaustedly as he walked up the stairs.

"Geez. Angel, next time, don't hesitate."

"I know. I just, couldn't think of anything..."

"Baby, you're an idiot." Ryan sighed.

"You're just now figuring that out?" Angel asked.

"You aren't supposed to say I'm right."

"I never said you were right. I only asked if you had just figured that out."

"It's the same thing."

"No it's not."

"Lets get back to the 'cooking'! NOW!" Malik screamed, getting rather frustrated.

"EEP!" Ryan and Angel squeaked.

"Thank you. Now, what else does the book say we need?"

"Uncle Malik, when did we decide to use black magic to get you and dad together?"

"Um... Ever since I walked through the door."

"And why exactly are you in love with dad?"

"That's none of your business."

"HEY! You asked me why I was in love with Ryan and I told you!"

"Different situation **_Yukio_**."

"AH! I told you not to ever call me that!"

"It is your name is it not?"

"So. Dad was drunk when he named me. And besides that, I don't like it."

"Well it's your name. Get used to it."

"Damn you."

"Angel! Why the hell is there a dog in my room! If you don't come up here and get it now, I'll kill it!" Bakura screamed from his room.

"We have to hurry Uncle Malik! That is 'your', and that is what you are supposed to do!"

"What do you mean!"

"You have to go up there to 'get the dog. Then force then damn potion crap down his throat! We'll lock you in."

"You said no more locking in!"

"Well I lied. That is what you taught me to do."

"Yukio! Get your ass up here now!"

"But Dad! It's not my dog! It's Uncle Malik's!"

"WHAT! Malik! I told you that you weren't allowed to have any animals in my house!"

"Why not!"

"Because you either don't take care of them or you kill them!"

"I promise I won't kill it!"

"Just get the damn thing out of my room!"

"Fine. I'm on my way up! Wait. Do you want anything to drink!"

"Bring me a beer!"

"Yes your highness!" Malik said as he rolled his eyes. (Angel: This chapter is getting to... I don't know, out of subject?)

**/In Bakura's room/**

"Here you go 'Kura!" Malik exclaimed happily as he held the beer out for Bakura to take.

"You take a sip first."

"Fine." Malik said as he took a sip of the beer. "Perfectly normal." 'Damn. This stuff is fast working. He looks even sexier.' Malik thought.

"Fine." Bakura took the cup and downed the drink.

"Geez 'Kura. Were you that thirsty?"

"As a mater of fact, I want more."

"I'll be right back then."

"I never said that's what I wanted more of..." Bakura whispered in the sexiest voice he could muster.

"Then what do you want?" Malik said as he started backing up towards the door.

"I want..."

**TBC

* * *

**

Angel: Ok. I got back on track. Good.

Ryan: Very good.

Jack: Hi people!

Angel: JACK! YAY!

Jack: Please do not tackle me again... You hurt my back yesterday.

Angle: Everyone! Meet Jack! He's my ex-boyfriend! My favorite ex-boyfriend!

Ryan: (Mumbling to self) Stupid ex-boyfriends. Probably came back to steal my Angel from me... You touch Angel, I'll hurt you.

Angel: Now! Jack and Ry-Ry are going to help me answer reviews!

* * *

**/Review responses/**

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune-** HEHE... Thank you for reviewing! And thank you for the nice review! I made this chapter longer then either of the other two chapters! Oh! And I think there is only going to be one more chapter after this one... **-Angel**

**HyperRyu-chan69-** Thank you! I know it was 'drabblish'... Lack of review is ok. As long as you were nice! No mean reviews! I love randomness! **-Jack**

**Hippiegirl77750-**You have certainly gone beyond weird. Nothing anyone can do about that though. Thank you for all the reviews. **–Ryan**

**.ReinMagick-Ymi no Kage-** HEHE! Thank you for your reviews! You are one of our favorite people! I think there are four of you tho... Hellious-rebellious, Hippigirl77750, Rustyspoons, and you! I think that's all. But, my memory is not very good. Probably cuz I destroy it with lots and lots of sugar! Sugar is the ruler of the world! I tell that because it is true! My precious sugar shall take over the entire world! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm done now... **–Angel**

**Rustyspoons-** CATS IN PINK HEADRESSES DOING THE CAN-CAN! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! "AH NO! THAT LEMON IS DISGUISED AS A STRAWBERRY!" I liked that! That was funny! LOL looks demented... I'm ok now. **–Jack**

**Myst49-** uh... thank you. We review everywhere because there are such good stories! I think we read one of your stories. We always try to read and review our reviews stories to so if we haven't reviewed one of your stories yet. We will soon. (Mumbles) As soon as I get rid of the ex-boyfriend... **–Ryan**

**Youdon'tneedtoknow-** Hm... I'm sure we don't need to know. But what the hell are you talking about. I mean, I know about Harry Potter, I watch it, I read it, but I'd never be able to write anything remotely like a fan fiction for Yu-Gi-Oh! Like it. I mean, I'm not very good at writing to begin with. Ry-Ry always has to go over it again to make sure I spelled everything right. But, whatever. I'm writing it how I want to write it. I don't mind getting ideas tho. I could use them for another story. **–Angel**

**/End Review Responses/

* * *

**

Angel: Ry-Ry. Stop being jealous. Jack has a boyfriend. Neither of us are the cheating kind. And anyways, I love you to much! Plus, I'm not 'in love with' Jack. He's like a big brother to me. EW... Incest...

Ryan: Butthead...

Jack: Bye people!

See ya later!


End file.
